mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Yul
Having been present since the beginning of the continent's creation, the yuli are watchful guardians of existence and growth. Witnesses to the arrival of the feiri, the splintering of the maelrion, and the aelian pact, the yuli are a steadfast, down-to-earth race that's seen little change in appearance or temperament. In times of crisis and chaos, the yuli are the first to leap to the world's defense, often calling to arms the other races in the process. Description Tradition has it that yuli were descended from the spirits of nature that roamed the earth eons ago; whether or not this is true, the race with pointed ears certainly possess a visual affinity with the land and the natural world. Their skin, although not necessarily so, has the potentiality of being darker than the norm among the races, and their hair colors are usually also earthen or rustic in tone, ranging from brilliant yellows and greens to dark browns. Intuitively empathic towards other living organisms, yuli have served as healers since the earliest days of history, and even today many are integrated into urban communities as medical personnel, innkeepers, and other such caretaking professions. Yulian ideology prioritizes the preservation of life, and the yuli are ready to excise any threat to the natural order. Gameplay Characteristics *Humanoid (yul) *Medium size, with 30ft. base land speed. *+2 Wisdom: Yuli are born with an innate connection to nature and life and a strong sense of perception. *+2 racial bonus to Listen, Spot, and Survival checks. *Low-Light Vision: A yul can see twice as far in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *Lifesong (Su): 1/day per character level, a yul may grant herself the benefit of a speak with plants ''or ''speak with animals effect, as the spells with caster level equal to her character level. Beyond 9th level, this ability may be used at will, and the yul may also make a Survival check in place of a Diplomacy check to improve the attitudes of the plants and animals she speaks to. *Treewalk (Su): Once per round as a move action, if standing on forested terrain, a yul may teleport up to 30ft., as the spell dimension door, ''provided she begins and ends the teleport within 5ft. of a tree or other large plant. Beginning at 11th level, once per day a yul may also transport herself over long distances, as ''teleport without error, with the same restrictions. Gameplay Notes Earthen Vitality Racial Prerequisite: Constitution 13, yul. Benefit: As long as a yul is in contact with the earth, she receives 2 temporary hit points at the beginning of each encounter, which is increased by 3 for every 2 levels beyond 1st. Out of combat, this buffer regenerates every five minutes. Special: Earthen Vitality can be used in place of the Toughness feat for the purposes of qualifying for other feats, prestige classes, and special abilities. Orator of Seasons Racial Prerequisite: Character level 9, yul. Benefit: 1/day and an additional 1/day every 3 levels beyond 9th, you may have up to three animals gain the effect of animal growth, or apply the effects of plant growth to a target area, except the range and area of effect are halved. Both effects have a caster level equal to your character level. Additionally, you gain a bonus equal to half your character level when attempting to improve the attitudes of the plants and animals you speak to with your lifesong ability. Category:Merindor Category:Races